Gotham's Princess
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome Quinn is a kid in Gotham with parent's nobody would expect. Her upbringing is a bit more uncommon than most, but it's not a bad life. She get's the coolest babysitters ever when her parents are unavailable. However, the only thing is, she has memories of a girl named Kagome Higurashi and she doesn't understand why.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick note to say, some of the characters are going to be OOC. The main one is going to be the Joker. Most of the others I'm going to try to keep as in character as possible, but for this story Joker is going to be much more tame to make this story believable.**

She grinned as she sat on top of the building, kicking her legs back and forth off the edge. She was having a pretty good night. She looked down to see a twenty-five floor drop and her adorable new combat shoes. Her Papa had gotten them made for her! She rarely wore any other shoes lately. They were a deep purple; the laces and soles were a bright green. They were her Papa's colors and she loved them very much. She looked across the road to look at the brightly lit up museum. It really was a good night. A gleam went across her eyes briefly and her smile grew. Oh! Her night was going to get even better, she was going to make a new friend.

She sat there for another two minutes, humming happily, before she heard a pair of shoes land on the roof behind her. She leaned her head back and looked at the arrival. She smiled at the upside-down boy in costume.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

Robin looked at the small girl in concern and confusion. She was way too young to be out at this time of night, especially in Gotham. He would never admit it to anyone, Batman in particular, but him being nine was too young to be out. He had training though. She had to be at least a couple years younger than himself. Her outfit was really odd as well. From what he could see of her she was wearing all purple, green, and black. Her shirt was an all-black long-sleeved shirt. Which wasn't quite enough as it was pretty cold out. There were small diamonds alternating between green and purple running down the sleeves. A smiley face with X's for eyes was decorated on the front. Her bottom was a green pleated skirt that was covered in a diamond pattern. She wore thick purple leggings. He couldn't see her shoes as her feet were hanging off the edge of the building which was a bit concerning. The only thing that didn't have him running to pull her back was that she looked like she had no intentions to throw herself over the edge. Her hair was pure black and cut in a choppy bob around her ears. Her eyes were a piercing blue, almost the same as his own. The top part of her face had paint smeared on it, mainly around her eyes. Around her right eye was purple and round her left was green. I didn't disguise her identity at all so it must have been for decoration. He had no idea what she was doing up here, dressed like she was. She had to be only six.

"Uh, hi… what are you doing up here?" he asked with a forced cheerful tone.

She grinned at him before straightening back up, looking at the museum once again, "I'm just waiting for the show to begin."

"Show?" Robin asked taking a few cautious steps forward.

The girl nodded, "Yup. Auntie should be starting anytime now."

Robin put the information away before saying, "So my name's Robin. What's yours?" Robin asked, taking another step forward. He really wanted to get her away from the edge she was sitting on.

"You can call me Domino. You're new to Gotham, aren't you?"

Robin gave a slight shrug, "A bit, yeah. You can tell? I do plan on staying for a while though."

She jumped to her feet with a giggle, teetering on the edge of the building and giving Robin a slight heart attack, "Well most people in costume in Gotham already know who I am. I also know all the costumed people in Gotham, plus some outside of the city."

Robin frowned slightly, was she a hero's kid or something? He thought Batman was the only hero residing in Gotham though. "It seems like you've been around a while, how old are you?"

She put her hands behind her back and started walking along the ledge, "I'm six, turning seven in a couple months. Papa's planning a big party and I can't wait!" she smirked at him "You should totally come. We'll be great friends I can tell. You'll have to ask Batsy if you can come."

Robin's eyes went wide, he thought she said he didn't know who he was? Then his mind broke a bit. She called Batman… Batsy? "But, I thought…"

She gave him a small giggle, "I hear a lot more than most people do. I've heard rumors that the bit bad Bat took a colorful little birdy under his wing. I have lots and lots of aunts and uncles that have their hands in less than legal activities. That's not even counting my parents. I even get to help sometimes, which is really fun. Like right now, I make a really good distraction."

Almost like she had planned it the alarms started blazing within the museum. Startling Robin who looked across the street quickly.

Domino let out a long giggle as she plopped back down on the edge of the building, "Have fun Robbie." She sang out.

Robin shook his head and dashed off towards the museum, where apparently there was a heist going down. He looked back once to see Domino smiling and waving at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome kicked her legs back and forth from the top of the Batmobile, she was waiting for Batsy to be done playing with Auntie Selina. She was excited that she got to meet Robin tonight, he seemed nice. As soon as Robin had left her to go help Batsy with Auntie she had made her way down off of the roof and to where she knew the Batmobile would be. Batman would only park it in so many locations close to where he was. He could be rather predictable if you knew him.

Now she needed Batman to give her a lift to Gotham National Bank. Her Mommy and Papa were currently in the process of robbing it. They had gotten bored and wanted something to do so she was supposed to be staying with Auntie Selina until they broke out again. But Auntie Selina would be laying low until the end of the night. Also, she wanted to say goodbye to her Papa and Mommy before they went away for a few months. She knew where Auntie lives so she could walk there herself after she said goodbye to her parents.

It took about ten more minutes of her waiting before the duo showed up, it was Robin who spoke first, "That's her Batman! That's the girl I was talking about."

Batman gave a tired sigh, when Robin had been telling him about meeting a strange girl on a roof he was assumed it was going to be Domino. Now he had confirmation, "Domino what are you doing out alone?"

Domino giggled as she hopped down off the roof of the Batmobile and skipped a few times around Batman before stopping and grabbing his cape, "Heya Batsy I need a ride. I'm feeling a need to take out some money."

Batman felt the need to groan but repressed it, "What are your parents up to Domino?" he asked with a growl.

Domino rolled her eyes as she let go of Batman's cape, "Like I said I need a ride to Gotham National. So, unlock the car Batsy."

"Get in." he growled as the sides of the car opened up. Robin jumped into the passenger side of the car as Batman got into the driver's seat. Without blinking an eye Domino jumped up onto Batman's lap and made herself comfortable. Robin looked shocked at the small girl sitting on Batman's lap without a care in the world. How in the world was Batman okay with this? Who were her parents? Why were they going to Gotham National Bank? He was so confused and he had so many questions.

Domino looked up at Batman, a smile on her face, "What? There are only two seats, and I'm not sitting on the birdy's lap."

Batman gave a silent sigh of defeat and simply closed the door to the car and took off. He had learned that what Kagome wanted to do, she did. She never did anything devious like her adopted parents. In fact if her parents, or any of her extended 'family' were planning anything too dangerous she would find a way to tell him about it.

As he took off towards Gotham National he thought about Kagome. Nobody knew where she came from. Her adopted parents had simply found her when she was three. The entirety of Gotham had been shocked to find that the king and queen of Gotham's underworld had taken in a child and that they planned on keeping her. He had tried taking her away from them at one point, the Joker should not have children around him. However, that had turned out to be a terrible idea. Harley and the Joker had started tearing apart Gotham looking for the little girl. The child had become inconsolable, screaming and crying and trying to get away the entire time. The Joker had taken over the town hall and given Gotham an ultimatum. Give him back his daughter or Gotham burns. In the end Kagome had somehow snuck out of the safehouse that he put her in and ran back to her parents. The Joker had started changing after that. He had been a lot less intense, not killing people just because he could. At least not as often as he usually did. Kagome herself was a pretty good girl, if not taking after her parent's personality wise. She was a pure soul and he was really hoping that she wasn't corrupted by Gotham's underworld.

As they pulled to a stop outside of Gotham national there was smoke billowing out of the windows. Domino let out a giggle, "Told ya they got bored." Domino pressed the button to open the doors and hopped out, "Have fun Batsy!"

Batman leapt out of the vehicle and started running towards the building, he was sure it wasn't a fire but who knows what kind of toxic gas the Joker had decided to release inside of the bank. "Come on Robin, be extra careful inside." This would be the first time Robin would be meeting the Joker and Harley Quinn.

"I'll watch your car Batsy!" Domino called out after them, a smile splitting her face. She watched the duo race into the bank, putting gas masks over their faces. She hopped up onto the roof of the Batmobile, crossing her legs pretzel style before listening to the chaos running around her.

The police commissioner walked over to her, a frown on his face. "Domino, what is going on?"

Kagome looked down at him grinning, "Don't you worry Officer Gordon, they're not causing too much trouble today. Batsy should be stopping them in no time." She smiled as she looked back up to the bank. At least her Papa was having fun. He always enjoyed playing with Batsy, and now there was a little birdy to play with as well. Oh, she really hoped that Robin would be able to come to her birthday party. That would be really fun!

A glaze went over her eyes and her lips tilted downwards. Another false memory forced its way into her mind…

 _She was walking through the forest, the same group as always surrounding her. The little fox boy Shippo was on her shoulder, laughing happily. The monk, Miroku, and the demon slayer, Sango were walking slightly behind her. Sango had a kitten, Kirara, on her shoulder. The last member of their group was the white-haired dog boy, Inuyasha. They were walking with a destination in mind. 'Kaede' her mind offered. Right they were going back to see Kaede, she was going home for a week. Whatever that meant. She looked down and saw a jar holding little shards of a pink jewel around her neck, they had just picked up another two shards. That was why everyone was so happy and the reason she got to go home for a bit. Hopefully they could get more when she came back, they really needed to get more than Naraku. She frowned slightly, utter hatred burned through her at the name. She hated Naraku, she didn't know why she hated him but she did._

 _Suddenly Inuyasha turned around and smirked at her, "Come on Kagome, stop walking so slow. The faster we get to the well the faster you can come back."_

 _She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Geeze calm down."_

 _She felt Shippo pull on her shirt and she turned to look at him, "I'm going to miss you Kagome."_

"Kagome." Her name was called from in front of her. She looked to see Batman standing in front of her, an almost concerned expression on his face.

"Sorry Batsy, I was just daydreaming. Where's mommy and Papa?" she grinned at him.

"They are over in the police car. Make it quick, they need to get them over to Arkham."

"Okie Dokie Batsy." She said before dropping off of the car and skipping over to say goodbye to her parents. She might not see them for a few months, it all depended on how quickly they decided to break out.

Batman looked after the skipping child, something had been wrong. He had called out her moniker many times before calling out her real name. She hadn't responded at all until the last time. Her eyes had seemed almost empty briefly. There was something going on with Kagome and he needed to know what.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome had a large grin on her face as she skipped down the sidewalk, singing as she went, "Birthday, birthday it's my birthday~!" It had been two months since she first met Robin, who has become a great friend. She had enjoyed watching him freak out when he realized that her Mommy and Papa were Harley Quinn and the Joker. She thinks he had the impression that she was the daughter of a hero, which obviously wasn't even remotely true.

Her Papa had broken out of Arkham a few days ago along with Mommy, Auntie Ivy, and Uncle Riddler. She hadn't seen any of them yet but Auntie Selina told her they were setting up her birthday location. Which was where she was headed now, and very excited to see what it looked like this year. She had woken up this morning to an empty house, except all of Auntie Selina's cats, and a card on her bedside table. The card said happy birthday and listed an address on it and a time. Next to the card had been a slice of cake, which had been the best breakfast ever. Since the card said she should show up at six o'clock she had spent the day playing with all of Auntie Selina's cats. As it got closer to the time to leave she had taken a shower and gotten dressed before heading out to meet everyone at the birthday location. It was at one of the largest warehouses by the docks this year. She wondered who was all going to show up, she had made lots of friends in the past year. She had spent a good chunk out of Gotham this year being babysat by random Aunts and Uncles, it had been a busy year for her parents this past year. She had been to Central city for a few months being babysat by the rouges. She had met most of the members of the suicide squad when she had been watched by Uncle Deadshot. She liked being watched by him, he had a daughter that was only a couple years older than her and she got to play with her when she was with Uncle Deadshot. She hoped that they would be at her party. She had also met Cheshire this year, which had honestly been a complete accident. She really liked Cheshire though and she was pretty sure Cheshire liked her. She would sometimes wake up and find random cat themed presents waiting for her, and she knew they weren't from Auntie Selina.

She was getting out of the nicer/richer area of Gotham and into the dark and dirty slums of it. She would have to pass through it to get to the docks. For any normal kid going through the slums at this time of night would practically be suicide. She wasn't a normal kid though, she was the daughter of the king and queen of Gotham. Anyone who knew better would stay far away from her, if they wanted to stay alive that is. There were only a very select amount of people she actually had to look out for. She had to watch out for Zsasz, but then everyone had to watch out for that psycho. She was pretty sure he was still in Arkham though so she didn't have to worry about him tonight. She had to keep a close eye out for Penguin and some of his higher up goons. Penguin and her Papa had had a falling out a few years ago when Papa blew up some of his weapon transport trucks. She got kidnapped by the Penguin more often than she liked. He didn't do anything to her though, he did still have a slight soft spot for her from when him and Papa had been allies. He mostly just put her into a room to bring out Papa and Mommy from hiding to rescue her. She knew he would leave her alone today though, her birthday was off limits to practically everyone if they knew what was good for them. Batman would have a nice quiet night tonight as everyone would be lying low, not wanting to get on the Joker's bad side for messing up his daughter's birthday.

She was only a few blocks away from the docks when her stomach let out a low grumble and she slowed her skipping to a stop. She was much hungrier than she realized, she had accidentally missed lunch in her anticipation for tonight. She patted the hidden pockets in her skirt for any money, idly thinking that she needed to get her Papa to make her a belt like Robin's. Oh, maybe she could get Batman to make her a belt, he seemed to make them extremely well. With a pout she realized she didn't have any money. Sure, she was only about ten minutes from the birthday warehouse and she could wait. She was hungry though and a pack of twizzlers sounded really good right now. Maybe she could steal a pack now and come back later to drop off some money. She did do that sometimes if she saw something she really liked but didn't have to money to get it at the moment. She was about to go into the convenience store to steal a pack of the delicious red sticks when movement from above her caught her attention. She looked up and saw Robin looking down at her. A large grin overtook her face as she waved at him.

"Robin come on down here for a sec." she called up to him. Maybe he would have some money she could borrow, he did have a belt to keep some in after all.

A few seconds later Robin was standing in front of her, looking a bit nervous. "What are you doing out tonight Domino?" he asked. He asked her the same thing practically every time he saw her, probably hoping to get any ideas if her family was up to something that night.

Kagome shrugged and smiled at him, "I'm on my way to my birthday party but I want to get some twizzlers. Do you have five dollars I can borrow?"

Robin looked at her in surprise. He knew it was her birthday, Batman had it logged in his computer. Today probably wasn't her actual birthday, it was simply the day that Harley and the Joker had found Kagome on the streets about to killed. Harley had stepped in to save the child and apparently that child had called her mom and she decided to keep her. No, Robin was surprised that she was going to pay for something that she wanted. He was under the impression that villains just took what they wanted and no matter how nice Kagome was she did fall under the villain category. He smirked at her, "What don't have any money on you?"

Kagome pouted, "I rarely do. It's kinda pointless to carry around when there are other things that are more important to carry with me. This outfit doesn't exactly have much pocket space, no matter how cute it is."

Robin rolled his eyes as he led Kagome into the store, "Come on then." He wasn't really worried about missing some crime tonight as Gotham seemed to be sleeping for the night. He believed it was because of the birthday girl behind him. The two found the candy isle and Kagome happily grabbed a pack of twizzlers. Robin led her to the checkout counter, they seemed to be the only other two people in the store at the moment. Kagome put the package on the counter as Robin pulled out the money from his belt. She watched him, slightly jealous of his belt. Yes, she definitely needed to invest in getting a belt from somebody.

"Evening Domino, any plans for tonight?" the worker at the counter asked.

Kagome looked up at the worker who she had ignored up to this point. While practically everyone knew her not many would actually talk to her normally like that. Her eyes widened in surprise at who she saw, "Marco! I didn't know you had a job. It's my birthday today and Papa planned a party for me."

Marco grinned down at the girl, he was one of the people that worked regularly for Harley when she needed some henchmen. Marco was her one of Kagome's favorite henchmen as he would play with her when he had some time. Marco gave a small shrug as he handed Robin back his change, who was watching the conversation with wide eyes, "Ah I've got a nephew to look after and your mom hasn't needed any extra help lately. I don't really like working for any of the others here in Gotham, except maybe Ivy if she needs some help. I found this job isn't too bad, and it's very amusing to stop people trying to rob the store. They don't expect a henchman to be working behind a counter."

"I'll have to let Mommy know to let you in on her next job. I think she's planning something within the next six months or so. Maybe you can get a bit more money then." Kagome said grabbing the package of twizzlers and hugging them to her happily, they were her favorite candy.

"Thanks kid that would be a big help. Happy birthday by the way." Marco said before sitting back down to wait for the next customer to come in.

"Bye Marco!" Kagome called out, dragging Robin out of the store by his hand. When she left the store, she didn't let go of Robin's hand, she just kept pulling him along. She had never actually gotten an answer from him or Batman if he could come to her party. So, she was answering for them; yes, he was coming to her party. She opened up the package with her one hand and her teeth before pulling one out and starting to eat it happily.

Finally, Robin spoke up, "So what was all that back there?"

"Oh, that was just Marco, he's one of Mommy's henchmen. I like him, he's nice to me. Thanks for the twizzlers I'll try and pay you back soon." It wasn't like she had a lack of money, Papa has thousands hidden away all over Gotham alone. She just wasn't sure if she would have money on her the next time she saw Robin. Like she said money wasn't really something that was important to keep on her. The things that she regularly had on her was her phone, a few SOS signals, a small vial of Joker laughing gas, and picture of her parents and herself.

Robin shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it can be part of your birthday present." Robin wasn't short on money either, which was a new experience for him. Bruce wouldn't even blink an eye at the missing two dollars from his belt. He had actually been looking for Domino tonight. He had gotten her something for her birthday and he had hoped he could give it to her on her actual birthday.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she realized his wording, "Part?"

Robin nodded his head and dug into his belt to pull out the small wrapped box he had put in there a few days earlier, "Here you go Kagome, happy birthday."

He didn't say her real name often as a professional curtesy, but sometimes things needed a bit more of a personal touch. He figured a birthday present was one of those times.

Kagome let out a shriek of happiness as she let go of Robin's hand to take the present. She handed him the package of twizzlers and he promptly took a one out and started eating it. He figured he had paid for it and he was kinda hungry. Kagome was practically jumping in place as she unwrapped the present. She hadn't expected Robin to get her anything tonight, she really hadn't seen it coming. She tore open the small box to see a necklace sitting in the bottom of the box. She pulled it out and let the box drop to the ground. It was a black velvet choker that had a flying bird charm connected to the front. Kagome froze as she looked at the necklace.

Robin suddenly became much more nervous than he had previously been. He had been a bundle of nerves to just give Kagome the necklace. He had seen it one day when Alfred had taken him out shopping and for some reason his mind jumped straight to Kagome. Alfred had gladly gotten it for him once he explained who he wanted to give it to and why. But now he was second guessing his gift choice for her. He had never seen her so still before, she was always in movement one way or another. Did she not like it? "Domino?" he asked cautiously. She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Robin went in full on panic mode, did he do something wrong?

She loved it, she absolutely loved it. It was the second best present she had ever gotten, second only to the shoes her Papa had made for her. She lunged forward and wrapped Robin into a tight hug. He was about a foot taller than she was but she did her best to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love it! Thank you." She grinned into his chest as she felt him hug her back. He was definitely coming to her party now, there was no way he was getting out of it. Not after giving her a present as amazing as this one. She would say that Robin was pretty much her best friend, and now she would have something of him to have with her everywhere. The flying bird reminded her of him as he flew over the rooftops of Gotham. She finally let him go and pushed the necklace into his hand, "Help me put it on." Robin fumbled with the clasp for a bit but eventually he clicked it on her neck. She turned around and Robin idly thought the necklace looked really good on her.

Kagome ran to the nearest window so she could look at her reflection. Her smile was practically splitting her face as she saw the necklace, it fit her perfectly. She would have to get new bands for it while she grew up but she decided then and there that she was never going to take it off. This necklace was proof of friendship with Robin!

Somewhere in the distance Kagome heard a clock ringing the hour and her eyes went wide. She grabbed the twizzlers from Robin with one hand and Robin's hand with the other as she took off running down the streets, "We're late, hurry up."

"Late for what?" Robin asked, allowing the younger girl pull him along.

"My party, duh."

"Wait, what?" Robin shrieked.

That night Robin got back to the manor at three in the morning, utter exhausted. Bruce was obviously worried about him, having been practically missing for the past nine hours. But he had brushed past Bruce and Alfred mumbling about Domino and birthday parties. He wouldn't admit it to Bruce but having spent the last nine hours surrounded by villains had actually been fun. When they weren't causing death and havoc for the world they were nice people. Kagome had explained it that he only interacts with them while they are at their worst, even supervillains are normal people ninety percent of the time.

The night had been a flurry of following Kagome around, presents, cake, and lots of party games. It had been kinda weird seeing a bunch of adult villains playing child party games, but it was nice at the same time. It was a good opportunity to see another side to the bad guys he usually fights. He had been worried at first when he realized that the Joker was there but the man practically ignored him. Kagome had been glued to her father's side for most of the night, when she wasn't interacting with her extended family. The night had ended with a very large and extravagant fireworks display set off by the Joker, Heatwave, and Plastique. Robin had to admit the display had been amazing to watch. As he fell asleep he wondered what Bruce had meant to watch Kagome closer, she had seemed fine to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Domino skipped around in the middle off the main group of Rogues. From what she had heard it was the founding members of the Rogues. They were babysitting her for the next two weeks. Mommy and Papa were having some fun out of the country and they said she was still too young to come along. She could start coming along in three more years they had told her. When she turned ten she could start going out of country with her parents. She went out of country with some of her babysitters, but they never took jobs while they had her. Well, Uncle Deadshot did but she promised not to tell her parents about that. She always got to play with Zoe while Uncle Deadshot was working so she didn't mind. She was kinda sad that she had to leave Gotham for the next two weeks as she had to cancel some plans with Robin. On the other hand, though she was happy to be babysat by the Rogues. She really liked her Uncle CC. He was funny and he was very overprotective of her. he didn't outwardly show it all the time, but she could tell.

"Uncle CC are we almost there?" she asked as she skipped along.

Captain Cold gave a resigned sigh, "Do you have to call me that Dom?"

Domino giggled as she hugged his arm, "Uncle Captain Cold is way too long to say. Plus, you call me Dom which makes me sound like a boy." She pouted slightly, but she liked her nickname and they all knew it.

Cold smirked, "Domino is too long. But, yeah, we are almost there. Just a few more blocks."

Domino nodded as she let go of his arm. She then made her way over to Trickster and got his attention, "Hey Uncle T, can I have my backpack back now?"

Trickster looked down at Domino then to the small backpack hooked over his shoulder. He looked very conflicted, "I don't know Dom… Harley told us not to give it to you until we get to our base."

"But Uncle CC said we are almost there. I won't open it up I swearsies." Domino gave her best baby doll eyes and had to hold back a shriek of victory when he gave in.

"Fine you little cheater, now stop giving me those eyes." He grumbled as she handed over the backpack.

"Yay!" Domino exclaimed as she grabbed it and put the mustard yellow bag on her back. She didn't know why she had picked that color but it had just seemed right. Normally she didn't mind and would let them keep hold of it. This time however her backpack had her brand-new utility belt. She had taken to following Batman around nightly for months. All she did was shadow his movements and talk constantly, never stopping her endless chatter. Every so minutes she would ask him to make her a belt. She always got a gruff, "No." before he took off. It always took her a few minutes to find him again and start her up her pointless discussions with the Bat. Robin had found the entire thin absolutely amusing and she was pretty sure that he helped her during the day as well. Finally, one night when she asked he had chucked something at her. she had caught it out of instinct. When she realized what it was she had squealed so loudly and glomped him. She had hugged him so tightly he'd had to pry her off of him. She had thanked him about thirty times before finally giving him a well-deserved break from her. She knew he had a soft spot for her ever since he had met her four years ago, but she also knew that she had a tendency to get on his nerves. Having practically grown up around him she knew what buttons to push. Since she had gotten her belt she didn't like leaving it too far away from her. How embarrassing would it be to have to ask Batman for a new belt so soon after getting her first one.

With her belt safely back with her she happily followed her Uncle CC who was leading the way. To anyone else it probably looked like she was being corralled to her doom somewhere by the Rogues. She knew however they were keeping her safe by having her stay in the middle of them. The Rogues had many enemies, not just the Flash.

The Flash was going out on patrol when he saw something that made his skid to a stop. The main group of Rogues were escorting a child to who knows where. In the back of his mind he knew that they wouldn't' hurt her. The Rogues had a not hurting children policy that they followed faithfully. Still having a child with them couldn't possibly be a good thing. Plus, he hadn't seen all eight founding members of the Rogues together in over a year. It equaled nothing but trouble. First thing was first, he had to get the kid away to somewhere safe and away from possible collateral damage.

One moment Domino she was skipping along in the middle of her escort, she was about to ask her Uncle Piper a question. The next moment she was in someone's arms and her Uncle's were disappearing into the distance.

"Hey let me go you big red bully!" Domino shouted while pounding her fists on his back fruitlessly.

"Don't worry little one. You're safe now. I don't know what the Rogues wanted with you, but I'll get you home safe and sound, don't you worry." Flash tried to reassure her. He was a bit confused that the girl kept hitting him as he was helping her. He ignored her as he figured she was just a scared girl. He took her to one of his safehouses, one the he barely even uses anymore. All that was in there were some of his chemistry supplies and workout equipment. He figured it would be safe enough for her there until he got done with the Rogues. The chemicals were all locked up and the warehouse was able to be locked and unlocked by a code or his handprint. He would drop her off there, lock her in, and then go deal with the Rogues quickly before coming back for her. He got to the warehouse and quickly dropped her off on the couch, "Stay here for a bit, you'll be safe here. I'll be back when I'm done with the Rouges and then I'll come right back to get you kiddo."

"Don't call me Kiddo. Hey wait…!" Domino yelled out but he was already gone.

Domino hopped off of the couch with a scowl on her face as she made her way to the door, "Stupid heroes not listening to what people say. Stupid Flash ruining my time with my Uncles." As she got to the door she tried opening it but it stayed stuck shut. She turned her head to look for any other way for her to open the door. A frown overtook her face as she saw the electronic keypad lock. She didn't know how to hack yet. She could pick locks with the best of them by now, but Auntie Selina had just started teaching her how to hack things. She was not good at it all yet. The best she could do right now was take apart the pad, cut all the wires, and hope it would unlock the door. With her luck however, it would probably permanently lock the door. With a resigned sigh she looked around her temporary prison. This was worse than when Mr. Penguin took her. At least then she had someone around to talk to.

She turned back around to look at the rest of the room. A gleam went through her eyes as she saw the locked chemical cabinets. She might not be the best with technology yet, but chemicals, chemicals she could work with. Her Papa was a chemical genius and she watched him work all of the time. She knew that her Uncles would be looking for her, probably getting ready to tear up the city. A grin overtook her face. She should give them a sign to where she was. Prep would take a bit so she got straight to work picking the cabinet locks.

While Domino was focused and clear minded, the Rogues were freaking out.

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" Mirror Master panicked. "Harley and the Joker are going to kill us."

"The first time we get to watch her for more than a weekend and we lose her before we can even get to the base." Heat Wave moaned despondently.

"Everyone get your acts together. We just have to find Flash and get him to tell us where he stashed Dom. Hopefully before she does something stupid." Cold said, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about what Dom will do to Flash than the other way around. Deadshot's been sayin' that she had been experimenting more recently." Boomerang said.

"At least she doesn't have all of her supplies in her backpack." Weather Wizard said, relief evident in his voice.

There was a moment of silence before Trickster sheepishly said, "Well, um… actually about that, I gave it back to her already."

"You what!" they all exclaimed.

"We were almost there and she asked for it back. She gave me the baby doll eyes, you guys know I can't say no to her baby doll eyes." Trickster rambled out.

"Ugh, okay. That just means we are going to have to find her sooner than later. I'd give her a half an hour tops before she gets bored." Top said.

"So how should we call Flash out?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Did someone say my name?" Flash grinned at them before turning serious, "What were you doing the kid?"

Cold pulled his gun off of his back and casually pointed it at the Flash, "None of your business ya red idiot. If you know what's best for you you'll give her back."

"Don't make us fight you for her Flash." Mirror Master said. If they had to fight for Domino they would all go all out and Flash wouldn't stand a chance. The Flash sucked for stopping their plans all of the time but none of them really wanted the man dead, they were all pretty lucky with the hero they got. The could have been stuck with the Bat, or heaven forbid Superman.

"Yeah, you'll end up regretting it if you don't give her back, and soon." Captain Boomerang told him. For once he wasn't actually threatening the man, he was simply stating facts. Domino could be vicious if she thought that her family was in danger, or you interrupted time she got to spend with them.

Almost like Pied Piper was thinking the same thing he asked nervously, "Un, how much time has passed?"

Heat Wave looked at his watch and a curse left his mouth as a slightly panicked look appeared on his face, "Almost twenty minutes."

"Listen Flash boy we ain't doing anything bad with Dom. We are her babysitters. Her parents will literally have our heads if we don't get her back." Boomerang bit out. "And bribe her not to tell." He mumbled to himself but everyone could hear him. They all knew that Domino was going to get away with absolutely anything for the next two weeks.

Flash raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Really? Who would trust you guys to watch their kid?"

Mirror Master let out a snort of laughter, "You don't listen to Gotham gossip at all do you?"

Flash frowned, "No, not really. It's not my town and I'm not going into the Bat's territory. The guy might have just officially joined the League but I don't have a death wish. Gotham is all his."

Top smirked, "Dom has been all over the Gotham chatter for the past four years; both underground and in the news."

"Who is she then?" Flash asked irritably.

"Her name is Domino Quinn and she's the daughter of the Joker." Trickster said seriously.

Almost like they had planned it a large explosion was heard in the distance. A large column of smoke giving off the location of where they assumed Domino was located.

Weather Wizard let out a nervous chuckle, "We found her"

Flash looked at the billowing smoke with wide eyes, "My safehouse." He whined out not quite believing what he was seeing.

Cold put his gun away and let out a smirk "Heat Wave, Trickster you're with me. The rest of ya go get our base ready for Dom. Let's go gather our charge boys."

"She blew up my safehouse!" Flash exclaimed in a slight shock.

"Yeah she can get explosive when she gets bored. Or when she wants to get someone's attention." Cold said before he took off towards Dom's homemade smoke signal.

When they got to the burning warehouse they all saw firefighters taming the fire and Domino casually kicking her feet back and forth off of the hood of a police car. The three Rouges stayed back a bit, but the Flash kept approaching.

Domino looked over at the people approaching. Cold watched in complete amusement as Domino started acting.

Domino's eyes instantly filled with tears as she turned back to the officer she had been previously been talking to, "There he is Sir. He's the one that kidnapped me from my escort and locked in the scary building. I almost died because he left me unattended in a building with unstable chemicals." She cried as she pointed directly at the Flash.

The poor officer looked at Flash with wide eyes, it wasn't like they could do anything against the town's hero. Her turned back to look at the little girl who had tears streaming down her face after seeing the Flash, "Um… are you sure he's the one that took you sweetie?"

She looked up at the officer as her eyes went wide, a look of fear entered her face, "There are two people dressed up in red that can run really fast?"

"Ah… no." he said trying to calm down the child. He turned to the one in charge, "What are we supposed to do boss?"

The chief of police let out a sigh. He knew he should have stayed in bed today, "What is going on Flash?" he demanded.

"It's just a misunderstanding. I thought she was in danger." Flash said quickly.

"Were you in any danger Miss?" the officer asked.

"No Sir. My uncle hired some guys to bring me to him here in Central. I'm supposed to stay with him for the next two weeks, but I live in Gotham. My Uncle is scared of Gotham so he hired some people to keep me safe from Gotham to here. Mr. Flash took me away just as we got to my Uncle." Domino sniffed.

The Rogues that were present had to hide their snickers at Domino's little performance. Cold had to admit it was a really good cover story, and one that they would stick to. He looked to the side as he saw Mirror Master in his civilian identity approaching the police line. Good the man had remembered what he was supposed to do in a situation like this.

"Who is your Uncle Miss?" The chief asked.

Domino looked to the side and saw Uncle CC, Uncle Heat Wave, and Uncle T hiding in the shadows and knew that the rest of them were probably nearby. Then her eyes caught the figure of her Uncle MM and she smirked internally. Uncle MM must have stepped into a mirror somewhere along the way and changed into his civvies.

She ignored the police officer and jumped off the hood of the car. She ran over to her uncle and jumped into his arms, "Uncle Sammy!"

Mirror Master scooped up his honorary niece as he officially joined her act, "Of thank the heavens you are alright. I was so worried about you Dom, you just vanished." He turned to the officer, "Thank you so much for saving her Sir. If it's alright with you I would just like to forget this whole thing. I did hire some well-known muscle to escort my niece. I just want to get my niece home."

The chief let out a sigh, normally he wouldn't but this was far from a normal situation, "Very well. Would you like an escort back to your house Sir?"

Mirror Master shook his head, "No thank you my car is just around the corner. Thank you again." He shook the officer's hand and then promptly turned around and made his way toward the hidden Rogues. When they were out of eyeshot Mirror Master passed Domino off to Captain Cold. Cold settled her on his hip and refused to let her go, another way she could tell that he was overprotective. Samuel Scudder stepped into a nearby window and quickly changed back into his villain outfit and Mirror Master stepped back out. He got back in time to hear Trickster ask her a question.

"Really Dom? You blew up the warehouse?" Trickster looked at her incredulously.

Domino shrugged her shoulders and looked at them with innocent eyes, "Who knew that Potassium Chlorate mixed with powdered sugar would go boom if a tiny little flame hit it?"

Heat Wave grinned and gave her a high five, "Way to go my little pyro buddy."

Domino giggled as she snuggled into her Uncle CC's coat. She knew that the explosion wasn't overall that big of a deal. There had been nobody around to hurt, and the flames could be put under control in not much time. The explosion would give her an exit to her prison and notify her family where she was. It would also hurt the Flash slightly, which he totally deserved after kidnapping her. All in all, it was totally a win-win move.

Domino looked up at her Uncle CC and a smirk started overtaking her face, "Can I have ice cream?"

"Haven't even had diner yet Dom." He replied, hoping she would stop there.

A thoughtful look appeared on her face, "I can't wait until I get home and tell Mommy and Papa all about meeting the Flash today. I'm sure that they would be completely okay with everything and not be mad at all."

Cold let out a resigned groan, "Fine you can have ice cream, just don't tell your folk. I don't feel like dying quite yet."

Domino's giggles were heard as they entered the Rogues' base and it sent shivers down all their backs. They were in for a long two weeks. If only heroes knew that all you need to take down most villains was a seven-year-old little girl with blackmail.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome kicked her legs slowly as she quietly watched her Papa work on his new batch of laughter gas. She also saw that he was putting together a bomb on the side as well, she wondered what he was up to this time? It had been a while since she got to just spend some time with him so she was trying to ignore her crappy mood at the moment. The past few months for her parents had been filled with traveling, illegal nighttime activities, and being locked up in Arkham. Mommy was currently in Arkham as Batsy had caught her while she was helping out Aunt Ivy in her quest to protect the plants. As she looked over what her Papa was working on she realized he was probably working on a way to break Mommy out. She hoped they could have some family time soon. It has been more than six months since all three of them had been together.

Joker glanced at his beloved daughter out of the corner of his eye. She let out another melancholy sigh, he was pretty sure she didn't' even realize it was doing it. She had been doing it randomly the past two days and he wasn't sure what brought it on. She refused to say anything which was becoming quite irritating. All he wanted to was take whatever had made her sad and kill it viciously. Since she wouldn't give him a target to kill, he was planning on breaking out Harley. He hoped she would be able to bring his Gome out of her funk. He had a feeling her mood was connected to her having one of her incidents slightly before her mood fell. He was curious about what she had seen, but she never told anybody except for when it was very serious.

It was during one of those that they even learned about her little incidents. They found she could see the future, and he had his suspicion she saw the past at times as well. Usually her visions were quick, bare glimpses. There were times however that she could get lost in them and someone had to bring her out of it. That had been the time they found her. Seeing her like that had been… an honest scare.

She had just been sitting on the floor, not moving at all which was very unusual for her as she always seemed to be fidgeting with one thing or another. Her eyes were so glazed over it was obvious she wasn't actually seeing what was in front of her. Her eyes were a few shades lighter than they usually were. Harley had been terrified she had gotten into some of the gasses they had around their hideout. She had been barely five at the time. Joker had marched over to and shook her shoulders, speaking her name sharply. The haze had left her eyes, they going back to her normal bright blue, as tears welled up in them. She had launched herself into his arms as she cried in near hysterics as she clung to him. She had babbled, most of it they couldn't understand. What they did catch was Poison Ivy was in danger. Harley had run off and had saved Ivy just in time from being shot in the head from a police officer. They had sat their daughter down after that and demanded to know what was going on with her. she admitted, reluctantly, that she sometimes saw things before they happened. She had also told them that she wasn't going to tell them what she saw, unless it was something they needed to know.

Which brought them back to the current moment. Obviously, whatever she had seen had upset her, but it wasn't bad enough that she thought others needed to know. He really wanted to know what his Domino had seen that caused her to become so saddened. Mostly so he could obliterate whatever upset his daughter. She was practically the only thing, besides causing chaos, that he actually cared about.

"What's got you so blue Little Firecracker?" he asked with a grin, imagining himself wringing the life out of the offender.

Kagome gave a small giggle, she loved all of the different nicknames her Papa gave her. She gave him a small shrug, "Nothing much Papa. I'm just going to be bored for a while."

She thought back to her vision the other day, Robin was going to meet Kid Flash in the next couple days. They would instantly hit it off, becoming life long friends. She could tell. She knew he would do it on purpose, but he wasn't going to hang out with her as much. He'll be too busy playing with his new friend. Her hand unconsciously went to the bird charm on her necklace. She knew it wouldn't happen, but she was slightly scared she was going to lose her friend. What if he had so much fun with Kid Flash he forgot about her? What if he became uncomfortable being a friend with a villain's daughter after spending so much time with a fellow hero? To be honest her brain had been being very mean to her the past couple days giving various scenarios in which Robin would abandon her.

Joker dropped his tools in fake outrage, "Bored? Bored! Unacceptable. Nobody in this family is allowed to be bored. Now come on over here and help me with this bomb so we can break Harley out."

Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement. She hardly ever got to help! She pulled a hair clip from her belt and pinned her bangs out of her eyes.

For the next few hours Joker and his daughter had a fun bonding experience as he taught her how to make different types of bombs. The bomb they created for the Arkham breakout was finished and placed carefully to the side. He would place it at a later time, after he cheered up his daughter a bit. Kagome was getting better at hacking from her lessons with Selena. So, that meant she could start making more advanced bombs in the future. He had heard about her blowing up one of Flash's safehouses, which had made him extremely proud. Even if he didn't know the particulars about how she had gotten to one of the heroes safehouses to begin with. He watched her carefully connect two wires together and a grin took over his face. He could see it now. Batman and his brat completely stumped as they try to disengage a bomb built by his little firecracker. He cackled with glee, ah he couldn't wait for her to get older!

A few days later Kagome skipped happily up to the guard posted at the edge of Arkham's gates. The guard glanced down at her as she slid to a stop in front of him.

"What are you doing here Domino? You're not on the guest list today. You know you have to make an appointment to visit anyone." The guard said in a strict tone.

Domino nodded, fake seriousness covered her face, "Yes Sir, I do know. I just thought you would like to know there is a bomb about to go off and if you want to keep living you should leave quickly. Bye Bye Mr. Guard." She ended with a cackle before skipping away again. She glanced down at the countdown on her watch and saw the numbers tick down to 1:45. That gave her more than plenty of time to get away and make her way back home in all the chaos. She liked that Papa was rescuing Mommy, but she didn't really want anyone to die.

As she made her way through Gotham, ignoring the large explosion that lit up the night behind her, a store caught her attention. Her eyes glazed over as those annoying memories forced their way into her head. She tried fighting them off, but like usual it was no use as they sucked her in.

 _She was sitting on the floor in what looked like a really old-fashioned hut. There was an old lady sitting across from her. Kaede, she remembered her from past visions. They were putting together what looked like necklaces made out of wooden beads. Kaede was expertly putting them together, holding each bead in her hand before adding it to the string. She on the other hand kept fumbling with the little beads. Kaede gave a friendly chuckle as she threaded on another bead._

" _Are ye having trouble there Kagome?" Kaede asked with a teasing smile._

" _Ugh, I'm really trying Kaede. Enchanting these is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Ofuda's are a lot easier." She said, her voice sounding older than her usual one. She was getting used to that however with these now regular visions._

" _That is because these are smaller child. If ye can successfully bless the beads, then ye can give your friends a small gift of safety. It won't help with everything, but a fatal attack could be missed giving them a chance to live. If one's power if enough you can enchant them with different intents. As I have done with the Inuyasha's subjugation beads. What the beads to depends on your intent and power." Kaede explained calmly._

 _Kagome felt herself deflate a bit, "I don't know how much mine will help then. My power isn't very powerful, Kikyo could probably do this a lot better."_

 _Kaede leveled her with a steady look, "Aye, my sister did do this very well." Kagome deflated even more and Kaede continued, "That is only because she had many years of practice. Ye have only had a few months to learn and ye have taken leaps in your skill. Your power comes straight from your soul. Your soul is very large child, and as pure as they come. If ye pour your heart and intent into those beads, they will contain your will. With your power even a single bead has the potential to carry powerful protections. Ye simply need to practice."_

 _Kagome quickly looked up and a smile started appearing on her face, "Really?"_

 _Kaede let out a huff, "I am not one for lies child."_

 _Kagome laughed, "Of course not Kaede." She steeled her will, practice makes perfect after all, "Alright let's enchant some beads."_

" _That is the spirit Kagome."_

"Kagome!?" a voice called out in a concerned tone. She realized that they also had a hand on her shoulder. She blinked a couple times as she pulled herself out of her vision with the help of the boy.

Robin was following behind Batman as they made their way to Arkham. An explosion had rocked the city a few minutes ago. There had been reports of Domino reporting the bomb just over a minute before it actually went off. As he jumped across the gap of two roofs he happened to look down. Something caught his eye that made him skid to a stop.

"I'll catch up Batman, I need to check something." Robin called out before dropping down to street level. He knew that Batman would keep going to Arkham and start doing damage control. He however needed to check up on his friend.

Domino was standing in front of a craft store window. There was a selection of colorful threads and different beads being displayed. Domino was standing stock still which was what had grabbed his attention. Domino was never, never still. He made his way in front of his friend and realized for the first-time what Batman had wanted him to watch for all those months ago.

Domino's eyes were the wrong color. Usually they were the same blue as his own, a bright sapphire. Right now however they were a pale blue, almost like a blind person's eye color. They were also glazed over slightly which quite honestly was scaring him. What was wrong with his friend?

"Domino?" he called out gently. When she didn't answer he called out slightly louder, "Hey Dom?" As she still stayed silent and unmoving a panic rose up inside of him, "Kagome!?" he called out, desperation in his voice, as he reached out and shook her shoulder slightly.

Domino finally snapped out of it. The glaze left her eyes as she started blinking. Every time she blinked her eyes darkened slowly back to her normal color. Within moments she was back to her senses as realized that Robin was standing in front of her, concern written clearly over her face.

Domino mentally cursed, she hated it when she got pulled into those memories. She wasn't even sure what they really were. Were they memories from a past life? Memories from another person that she was getting randomly for some stupid reason? She had absolutely no idea and it was starting to anger her. In the past they didn't come very often. Lately completely random things would set them off. Like walking down the street and seeing beads in the store window. Which didn't help when she was trying to keep this situation a secret. Her glimpses of the future weren't bad, she was actually starting to like them. They usually helped her out. They saved her loved one's lives and she could warn Batsy if someone was planning something a bit too extreme. They would usually be pretty quick and if she needed to snap out of it she could at will. When she got visions of those memories she would be stuck in them until the memory was done or somebody snapped her out of it. Now, she needed to try and play off her incident, as her Papa liked to call them.

"Heya Robbie, how are you this wonderful night?" she asked as she started rocking back and forth slightly.

A sense of relief started running through Robin as Domino started her usual movements, "Are you alright Dom?"

Domino's hand shot to her heart and her eyes went wide, "Me? I'm totally awesome, best friend of mine. Isn't there something you should be doing right now? I'm pretty sure Papa was feeling explosive tonight."

Robin's eyes went wide under his mask and he mentally cursed. On one hand he needed to catch up to Batman before he started to worry. On the other hand, his friend was obviously not okay, not after what he saw, and he felt the need to stay and help her.

Domino pulled Robin into a hug which he returned almost immediately, "I'm fine Robin, honestly. Go help Batsy, I'll talk to you later. Kay?" she gave him a bright smile before letting go of him. She shrugged slightly, "Plus, I need to do some shopping really quick." That weird memory had given her a good idea and she was actually kind of excited to implement it.

Robin gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine, but I'll find you later. We need to talk Dom."

Domino rolled her eyes, "Sure thing boy blunder. Now go fight those bad guys." She patted the older boy on the back before making her way into the craft store. She had things to make, and friends to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

Domino walked through the museum in Gateway city. Her clothing was obviously drawing attention from everyone, but that was the point. Aunt Cheetah was borrowing her for a job, her job was very easy. All she had to do was walk around and draw attention away form Cheetah. So, she was currently in her full Gotham get-up. Everyone probably thought that she was plotting to steal something. Which was perfect 'cuz that took attention off of Aunt Cheetah's preparations.

She stopped in front of an ancient Greek necklace, a piece that was farthest away from what Aunt Cheetah wanted to nab. As she simply looked at necklace, she let her mind wander. It has been almost two months now since she got to spend time with Robin. Her vision had been right, as soon as Robin met Kid Flash, they became best friends. The last time she had seen him she had given him a homemade bracelet. It had taken her a while to learn how to weave the bracelet properly using a ton of practice string. The final product was made with super strong string that wasn't going to break or fray any time soon. He had taken it and with a smile promised to never take it off. She honestly wasn't sure if she had done it right, but she tried putting one of those safety charms on it like the older version of her in the visions did. Her hands had glowed a pretty pink so she was pretty sure it worked. So, because of Kid Flash she had become pretty bored lately. While she had more uncles and aunts to spend time with than any normal kid, Robin was the only person her age-ish. She really needed to make some friends close to her age. It was hard though because it wasn't like she was going to school; her entire extended family were her teachers and honestly, she was probably getting a better education than most public-school kids.

She suddenly felt someone settle in next to her, she glanced over to see who had gathered enough guts to approach her. She had been becoming more well known lately. The name Domino was starting to be likened with the villain community. More and more cities were recognizing her as the daughter of Joker and Harley. Plus, she felt like her outfit was a perfect blend of her Papa and Mommy. Which was why practically everyone in the museum was giving her the nervous side eye.

"Do you like this piece?" the lady asked lightly. She was really pretty. She had long black wavy hair. She had a body even her Mommy would be jealous of, even her seven-year-old self recognized that. Her pretty brown eyes sparkled in good humor.

Domino looked up at her and a small smirk appeared on her face, "Yeah, sure. It's super cool looking."

The lady smiled down at her, "This necklace is rumored to have belonged to Hera herself." A knowing glint shown in her eyes.

Domino's eyes lit up as she looked at the necklace with new eyes, "That's super cool. Who are you lady?"

"I am a curator here, I'm in charge of this Greek section here. Are you here by yourself child?"

"Nope, my aunt is just looking at something else right now. We're going to meet up in a little bit." Domino said truthfully. Yup they were going to meet up as soon as Aunt Cheetah finished stealing whatever it was that caught her eye this time. A small smirk appeared on her face, "Aren't curators usually behind the scene people?"

The lady smiled lightly at her, "I prefer a more hands on approach. I like to interact with the visitors. What is you name child?" the lady asked.

Domino smirked again, "I'm not supposed to give my name to strangers. Papa said that it could get me in danger."

The lady smirked back at her, "My name is Diana Prince." She held out her hand to shake, which Domino humored her with, "There we aren't strangers anymore."

Domino let out a Joker worthy chuckle, "Well I can't argue with that logic. You can call me Domino Ms. Prince."

The two started talking as Diana started touring her around the Greek section, showing her the other artifacts. She told her stories and myths behind the pieces. As Domino looked at her watch and realized it was nearly time for the plan to go down. She actually felt a little bad. She was having fun with Diana, time had flown by. She was just glad that Aunt Cheetah wasn't robbing the Greek section so Diana wouldn't get in trouble.

Domino let out a sigh as she stopped in front of an old doll, "Hey Ms. Prince?"

She smiled down at her, "You can call me Diana, Domino."

A small frown appeared on Domino's face as she said, "Sorry about this Diana."

"Sorry about wh…?" she got cut off as the alarms started blaring. Diana quickly looked at her phone to see where the alarm was coming from. The jewels hall alarm was currently going off. She glanced back down to Domino only to find her gone. She glanced around and saw the child disappearing around the corner. A frown pulled at Diana's lips as she had to let the kid run off. She needed to go and change into her hero uniform. This whole thing screamed Cheetah, she was obviously behind this and it looked like she dragged an innocent child into it this time. She would be having a long chat with Cheetah when she caught her.

There had been so many people avoiding and treating the child oddly. She wasn't sure why adults were wary of the child but she had chosen to approach the girl. While Domino was an odd name to have, she had been sweet and seemed eager to learn, if not a bit sarcastic. She didn't seem like a bad kid, so what was Cheetah thinking. Her mind drifted back to the conversation, Domino had said she was here with her aunt. Was Domino related to Cheetah somehow?

Domino sat in the passenger seat of the get away car as Aunt Cheetah sped around traffic. She felt her aunt's eyes keep flitting over to her for a few minutes before she gave into her curiosity.

"What's got you down kitten?" Cheetah asked.

Domino let out a sigh, "I need to spend more time with non-family members. I was talking with this curator lady and I was having a lot of fun. She was teaching me all about the artifacts there. I'm missing Robin so much I literally made friends with the first lady who talked to me."

Cheetah let out a laugh, "I'm sure boy wonder will come around soon. If nothing else why don't you try making friends with the flash boy as well?"

To be honest making friends with Kid Flash hadn't really occurred to her. She hadn't had any visions of her hanging out with him before. She had had visions of Robin for months before she actually met him. She wasn't sure if Kid Flash would like her, he came from a city with villains like the Rouges. She was raised by criminal king and queen of Gotham. She knew that Robin was really good friends with him and she didn't want to ruin his friendship with Kid Flash by trying to become friends with him as well.

In response she simply gave a non-comital shrug. Cheetah gave her a knowing look before suddenly slamming on the breaks. Domino braced herself on the dashboard and looked with wide eyes as she saw Wonder Woman standing in the middle of the road. She had never actually met Wonder Woman before. Her brain screamed at her that she was familiar, but wouldn't make the connection.

"Stay in the car Kitten." Cheetah said and Domino nodded in agreement. She took the fully jeweled out necklace she had stolen and latched it around Domino's neck before getting out of the car.

Domino watched excitedly as her aunt and Wonder Woman fought. She absolutely loved watching her family members fight. She couldn't wait until she could fight as well as some of her family members. She watched them fight for a few minutes before a vision overtook her sight.

As soon as Domino came too panic formed in her eyes. Aunt Cheetah and Wonder Woman was in trouble. She heard the small explosion sound that signified the start of her vision. She shot out of the car and started sprinting towards the fighting. She had less than a minute to get there! She had never had a vision take place so close to the actual present before. The two woman's fight was about to be interrupted by someone much bigger and badder. As she got closer to the fighting, she noticed the sky getting darker. Twenty seconds! She pushed herself past her limits and made herself go faster. As soon as the two fighting women come into view she screamed, "Aunt C, get down now."

Cheetah responded immediately. While nobody except her parents actually knew about her visions, Harley had warned people to listen to her warnings as she just tended to know when things would get bad. Not everyone believed Harley, many just assumed it was a ploy for people to simply listen to kid. Those close to Harley or Domino believed fully however. Cheetah was one of those people. She had heard the story of Domino warning Harley of Ivy's imminent demise.

Wonder Woman was confused. She had never seen someone react to a child's command that quickly before as just now. The child from the museum was currently sprinting full force towards her, the stolen necklace bouncing with each bound. As Diana looked the girl in the eyes she saw something she never thought she would see outside of Themyscira. The slightly glazed eyes of a seer. This child was blessed by the gods themselves, all seers were. Themyscira was home to the previously thought last seer. Diana's thoughts were cut off as Domino full on body tackled her. She felt Domino's arms wrap around her waist as they both fell to the floor. Diana tried to get up, but the child's strangely strong grip kept her down for a moment.

"No, stay down. Two seconds!" she said desperately.

True to the child's word two seconds later the world around them blew up. If Cheetah and her and still been standing there they would have been shot by a very strong energy beam. While Diana would have survived, if not being very hurt and down for a while, Cheetah would have died.

Diana rolled them over so she was on top, trying to protect the child still clinging to her waist as much as she could. She heard the girl cry out in pain as rubble fell around them. She glanced down to see her left legging was ripped and blood started welling from a new cut on her leg.

"Are you alright child?" Diana asked, concern lilting her tone.

"I'm fine, it's just a small cut." She panted out, a panic in her voice.

"What is happening?" Diana thought out aloud as she looked around.

As she felt the grip on her waist tighten, she looked down at the child again, "It's Apokolips." She whispered, terror in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Domino held back another shriek of fear as something exploded close to her again. She was trying not to make any noise, the last thing she needed was an Apokoliptian finding her. she looked down at her lap where she was resting her Aunt Cheetah's head. She had been knocked out earlier and Domino had dragged her here to safety. Well as safe as one can be in a battle zone.

She was honestly terrified right now and her left leg was absolutely killing her. The small cut would have been fine, but running for her life and dragging her aunt to safety made it much worse. She didn't know what to do. If she was in Gotham, then maybe she could do something. Call an ally or go to one of the dozens of safehouses her parents kept around the city. If she was in Gotham, she could practically call an army to her side in minutes with how many people she knew. She wasn't in Gotham though, she was in Gateway. The only ally she had in Gateway was currently unconscious on her lap. She had no visions telling her what to do, or that everything would be fine in the end even. It has been so long since she had been this scared. The last time was when Pyg nabbed her. He had almost experimented on her but Uncle Penguin had rescued her just in time.

She needed to do something, just sitting here wasn't doing her any good. She opened up one of the pockets on her belt that held all of her emergency beacons. She had a good amount on her, but nobody was really in the area. She had one that alerted all of the Rouges, but they were all spread across the world right now on various jobs. Deadshot was in Europe in a job. Cheshire was in China, doing who knows what. Mommy and Papa? No that wouldn't work either. They were over three hours away. If they saw she activated her emergency beacon they'd freak out. They would never get here on time so there was no need to worry them.

As she saw Superman fly by an idea came to mind. If the whole league got called in to stop this then that meant… Batsy! She grabbed the bat themed emergency beacon and quickly activated it.

Batman was quickly taking out soldiers from Apokolips when a sharp beep went off in his ear, "What is going on A?" he asked as he threw batarangs at his enemies.

"It would seem Miss Domino has activated her emergency beacon." Alfred informed him, a slight worry in his voice. While he had never met the girl, himself he had come to care for her through stories from Dick and Bruce.

"I am a bit busy at the moment." He grunted as he grappled to higher ground. He was worried as it would take quite a bit for her to active her beacon, he had given her. On the other hand, he couldn't just leave this battle.

"Her GPS coordinates shows her a few blocks east of your current location Sir."

"Send me the coordinates." He demanded heading east as quickly as he could, taking out enemies along the way. What in the world was Domino doing in Gateway? He needed to get her to a safe location immediately. While the current location was bad with Apokolips trying to invade, they were on their way to winning. If Domino got hurt however, or heaven forbid killed, Gotham would be done for. The villains would rage and he would never be able to stop it. If something were to ever happen to Domino Gotham would fall.

He got to a crumbling building to find Domino shivering on the floor, cradling the head of Cheetah. He glanced her over and quickly saw her cut and bleeding leg.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, B, you were here. Good. Aunt Cheetah is hurt really badly and it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention and she took a hit for me. Her arm is broken and she's started running a really high fever. You gotta help her Batsy!"

Without a word he picked up Cheetah and Domino hopped on his back. She knew how to avoid all of his armor plates and pointy parts of his uniform. There were many nights she would cling to his back as he grappled around Gotham, it really was the best way to travel around. He brought the two to the Batmobile which Alfred had been remotely operating to follow him.

Batman put Cheetah on the passenger seat before placing Domino on the driver's side, "This will take you both to the nearest hospital. Get your leg taken care of there as well. I mean it Domino, get you leg fixed. Agent A will drive the car so don't even think about it."

"Nice to finally meet you Miss Domino." Agent A introduced politely, "Now let's get you somewhere safe, shall we?"

"Nice to meet you too, kinda. I guess." She turned back to look at Batman, "Stay safe. Please." She practically begged. She had _'seen'_ first hand how powerful their weapons could be. "Promise me."

"I'll be fine." He answered gruffly before shutting the door. Alfred expertly took off and started directing the Batmobile to the nearest hospital.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

An hour later the Apokoliptians finally retreated. Batman jumped off the roof he was on and landed next to Diana. She had a troubled look on her face.

"We won, what's with the look?" he asked her.

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "There was this girl, right before the battle started. She is rare and I need to find her. I hope she is okay, she had gotten hurt a bit before we were separated."

"Rare how?" Batman asked as he called the Batmobile to him.

"I did not know any like her were still being born. It was previously thought that the last one resided on Themyscira. The girl is a seer, one who can see glimpses of the future."

As the Batmobile pulled up Batman mulled over the information Diana had just given him. There were people able to see the future? He would have to look into that when he got home. For now, he was exhausted. He needed to get some sleep before tonight. Just because there was a large-scale fight didn't mean the nightlife would take a break in Gotham. Batman would be needed later tonight. He should probably pick up Domino from the hospital as well and take her back to Gotham with him. Cheetah had probably been watching her and she was now incapacitated. He was pretty sure Harley was still in Gotham so she would be able to go home to her mom. If Harley was out of town, he was sure there was someone that she could call.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the door to the Batmobile suddenly opened. He turned to look only to see Domino hop out. She dashed over to him, a limp was prominent. The next moment he had Joker's daughter clinging to his waist, "Thank you for keeping your promise." He barely heard her whisper.

As he was pretty sure she didn't want him to hear that he pretended he didn't and said, "Domino what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to the hospital." He berated her.

She pouted as she looked at him, "But Batsy I did to go the hospital. They stitched up and bandaged my leg. The doctors were useless after that so I snuck out. I had asked Mr. A to wait for me and he was nice enough to do so. I just wanna go home Batsy, today has sucked."

As she let him go, he finally took notice of what was around her neck. He crossed his arms and gave her a strict look, "Are you forgetting something?"

A confused look crossed her face, but then she noticed where his gaze was and she smiled cockily, "Oh this old thing? Honestly forgot it was even there."

"Hand it over Domino."

A pout appeared on her face again as she took off the necklace and placed it on his gloved hand, "Sorry Aunt Cheetah." She mumbled.

As he turned to give the necklace to Diana, he saw her shell-shocked look as she gazed at Domino. Her words came back to mind _'there was this girl before the battle. She is rare.'_ His gaze went back to Domino and his eyes went wide, "You have got to be kidding me." He nearly groaned out. Kagome was the rare seer Diana was talking about?

Domino sent him a confused look, "What? I gave it back already."

"Young seer you are acquainted with Batman?" Wonder Woman asked in slight shock.

Batman saw Domino's eyes grow wide in a type of horror as her head whipped to the Amazonian. Batman's heart sank a bit, it was true then. Domino was way too young to be burdened with knowledge of the future. It was not something even he would want to do, the present was bad enough. Though it would explain how she always knew when things were going down or where he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about lady." Kagome said coldly as she grabbed Batman's hand and tried to pull him away. He had planted his feet however, so there was no moving him. He needed to know more.

"How long have you had the gift young one?" Diana asked.

Kagome stopped pulling and looked at the Amazon in disbelief, "Gift? Gift!? This is not a gift. Whatever this is, it's a curse. I get horrible headaches from the longer ones all of the time. Whenever I have an incident, I'm stuck in it until it either ends or someone knocks me out of it. Sure, it's helped me save my family at times, but sometimes I see things I should never have to see. I hate it! It's just a stupid curse." Domino screamed at her.

There was a stunned silence until Domino said quietly, like all her energy had drained with that outburst, "Can we just go home Batsy?" she started limping back to the Batmobile but was stopped by Wonder Woman's voice.

"I can help you Domino. There is a seer residing on Themyscira. She can teach you how to control your god given gift. She is able to search for specific situations and can pull herself out of her visions at any given time."

She turned around and looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

"Indeed. I'll ask again Domino, how long have you had your visions?"

"Since I was four and a half. I think I might have had my first one when I was three though, when my Mommy and Papa rescued me. I think I saw myself calling her mom, so it seemed like the right thing to call her." Domino fidgeted before a conflicted look appeared on her face, "What would I have to do?"

"In two weeks', time I am heading back to Themyscira. If you choose, I would take you with me and you could learn from our seer." Diana explained.

Domino found one major flaw with that plan, Papa would never let her go with a Leaguer. He didn't like that she spent any time with Batsy, "Um… how long would this take?"

"It will take time to learn how to control your visions. I would say at the bare minimum three months. We will obviously need to get your parents permission first. You are but a child."

Domino looked up to Batman and they shared a concerned look, "Yeah, um… there's going to be a problem with that. You can't really talk to my parents, they don't really like your kind all that much."

"My kind? What do they have against the Amazons?" Diana said angrily.

"Uh, it's not because you're an Amazon. It's because you are a hero. You see I'm the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn. We really aren't that compatible." Domino tried to explain.

Wonder Woman turned darkened eyes to Batman, "You left a child, a seer none the less, in the hands of a criminal like the Joker? I knew your methods could be questionable at times, but are you insane?"

Before Batman could defend his decision to leave Kagome with the king and queen of Gotham, Kagome herself defended herself, "Listen here lady. My Mommy and Papa may do bad things and hurt other people, but they would never EVER hurt me. I am always their top priority and they love me with everything they have. You will never meet anyone who loves their kid more than my parents. If you can't accept that then I would rather suffer with this curse than go with you." The almost eight-year-old's tone was more serious than Batman had ever heard from her. He was used to the light banter, laughter, and bubbly personality she always had on.

"The Joker is very protective of Domino. I tried taking her away from him when I found out they had her. She had been with them for almost a year at that point, they had kept her hidden extremely well. In retaliation they took over town hall and threatened to blow it up unless their daughter was returned to them. Domino somehow found her way out of the safehouse I left her in and ran back to them herself. As much as I loathe to admit it, she is in good hands." Batman tried to defuse the situation. It also helped him that Kagome's presence seemed to simmer down Joker's toxic personality. He was still an insane criminal, but compared to almost five years ago before he had Kagome there was a startling difference.

Diana let out a defeated sigh, though she was still very angry about the situation. She turned to Domino, "As I said, in two weeks' time I will be leaving. If you wish to join me meet me at the docks here and I shall take you with me to Themyscira to train with the seer we have there. If you do not show up, I shall simply leave without you, but I will say the proposition will always be open to you." Without another word she flew off, she needed to think some things over.

Kagome looked over to Batman with tired eyes, "Can we go home now B? Please?"

Batman nodded, "Get in Kagome." He told her climbing into the driver's side. These next two weeks were going to be hectic. As he drove off towards Gotham, he looked over to the passenger seat to see Kagome trying to fall asleep. He wondered what she was going to choose. He hoped that she would choose to control it better, but if she did choose to go with Diana then she was going to have a hard time bringing that up with her parents. Harley might be okay with it, but the Joker… he would have a hard time seeing that it would be a good idea to let her go. He really hoped everything will work out in the end, if for nothing else than at least Kagome's mental wellbeing.


End file.
